Prodigy Child V2
by RUGoing2writethat
Summary: Harry gets a new family. Includes Eureka Division-M, for magical research. Harry is adopted by Sheriff Jack Carter. Story is adopted from and in memory of Goddess-Vampire.
1. Prologue

**It is true, I have adopted Prodigy Child.**

**We are going to keep the original chapters up on her profile, until I have a chance to work with her sister to move them. The original Goddess-Vampire passed away and her sister took over the profile. May God grant her blessed repose and her memory be eternal. **

**Please search for Goddess-Vampire. **

**PROOFREAD BY: Jostanos. **

**For Now, I am going to continue from Chapter 5:**

* * *

Prologue 1:

_Let's rewind a bit. First, you may be wondering how the scientists of Eureka have taken the existence of magic so well. Well, this chapter explains that or begins to:_

Jack was sitting in his office, thinking. Contrary to popular opinion, he did think about things. He may not be a genius like Henry, Fargo, Allison or everyone else around him, but that did not mean he did not think. Right now he was thinking about Harry, his adopted son, and how everyone just accepted that he had magic.

_Flashback_

_"Well, he's magical. He can do magic and is a wizard. His parents were a witch and a wizard and were killed by an evil wizard whom they fought against over in England. There is a whole wizarding world hidden from our world," said Jack, cringing and waiting for Allison to berate him for being foolish and silly._

_She merely raised an eyebrow and said, "Really?" Jack nodded._

_"Oh, goodness, we haven't had such a young magical child in Eureka in a while. I'll have to tell Jacob. We'll have to update the security protocols. You should have told me sooner," said Allison._

_"Ally, why are you so accepting of Harry having magic and magic existing?" asked Jack._

_"Well, there is a reason. I will have someone explain it to you as soon as I update your security clearance. You should be updated by noon," said Allison as she left the bunker. Jack just stood there looking more confused and dumfounded than usual._

_End Flashback_

Then Vincent of all people walked into his office.

"Vincent, what's wrong?" asked Carter, starting to panic a tiny bit. Vincent never left the Cafe Diem; as far as Carter knew, he had an apartment above the restaurant.

"Well, Jack, I've come to tell you about Eureka-M division," said Vincent.

"M Division?" asked Carter.

"Yes. You see, It's about Harry and, well, my Brother is Jacob, and is the Wizard in charge of Eureka-M. I'm a sq...squib. My brother and I are...we've never been very close, and after Mom was killed by You-Know-Who, well..." said Vincent

"I'm sorry, You-Know-Who?" asked Carter, then he thought about it, and asked, "Oh, you mean that Lord Voldemort?"

Vincent flinched. "Well, yes. He killed our mom. I don't know where Dad is, I haven't heard from him in a while, and Jacob...he and I made up at Mom's funeral. So, Eureka-M, is our division dealing with magic. Jacob, my older brother, is in charge of Division-M, much like Allison is in charge of Global Dynamics. They experiment with Magic and have their own security. They have never called up because most of the magic is nullified by their anti-magic barrier. It prevents the magic from interfering with the technology and vice versa. Anyway, I just thought I would tell you that you should schedule a meeting with Jacob. Oh and you'll need to meet Serena. She's my older sister and is in charge of Division-M3. She's also in charge of security coordination," said Vincent, "I will get you a special pair of mundane-viewing goggles. They allow mundanes to see magic."

Vincent got up and left. Even though he and his brother made up, they weren't as close as they were before it came out that Vincent was a squib. His brother was disappointed. This led to a huge argument and Vincent left the family. He was sent to live with his uncle in America. That was scary for an 11 year old kid to just move because he was different. And his uncle was the most awesome man; he was a genius at potions, and came to America because Great Britain would not let squibs study anything. So, when his uncle finished his college at Oxford, he moved to America and got a job teaching Chemistry. It just so happened that his boss was a squib and introduced him to several key potions masters, and he studied potions from a chemistry stand point, because they needed someone who had a mundane view. Eventually he was hired by the American Council of Magic as an Assistant Potions Master in Research and developed several potions. It is what helped Vincent decide on Molecular Gastronomy as a career. He had a Mastery in Potions as well and a potions lab under his cafe. He made almost all the potions for Eureka Division M - Section P.

Then his brother moved to America, to Eureka Division M. They had another huge fight because up until then, Vincent had been studying both Molecular Gastronomy and Potions. He was already at Journeyman level. Then, news came that their mother died, at the hands of Lord Voldemort. They made up at her funeral. They would never be close. He agreed to give Vincent a chance to prove his potions prowess, and was shocked when he was almost as good as Severus Snape. So Vincent was made Potions Brewer for Division M, Section P

* * *

_Okay there you have it. An explanation about why Allison et al are so accepting of magic. It is because they already knew about it. Eureka Division M is like the Department of Mysteries for Great Britain. They do 80% of the research in America. The other 20% is done by various entities. Eureka Division M consists of the best of the best. To make the comparison, they consist of the best Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Gryffindors aren't really suited for research and development so there are only one or two who, like Hermione, have shown academic prowess. They are some of the better researchers because they are more likely to think outside of the book than a Ravenclaw, try a new approach and they do appreciate hard work. So there you have it. Eureka acceptance of Magic. I will be working with Goddess-Vampire over the next month or so to migrate this story to my profile. **This is just a prologue chapter. There is more to come and I will be taking the story from here. I hope I can do a good job. **_


	2. Chapter 1 - REDO

**Prodigy child**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Eureka. I make no money off of this._**

**_*Original*AN: This is set after Welcome Back Carter. Allison is still pregnant and no Tess_**

**_*Original*AN: If you have an idea for a chapter for any of my stories either send me an outline or write it out and I will see if I can get it into the story._**

**I have adopted this story from Goddess-Vampire. I hope that I do a good job**

**Okay, so here is chapter one, copy and paste from Goddess-Vampire's profile to my profile. I will eventually re-write chapters '1 and 2' as a sort of transitional prologue, outlining my ideas and the differences and stuff between the two and transfer those 2 chapters to a place after these chapters. **

**You will notice some changes, such as spelling and grammar corrections. Sorry, I'm one of those OCD grammar guys, and I've got a college degree in education with a concentration in English. I'm not a school teacher. Anyway, if you do wish to send any ideas, please PM me and we will discuss it.**

**Most of this is 100% original, with just a few minor tweaks here and there. In fact, I think I added about 14 words and changed about 3 or 4 others. Also, I did redo the layout a bit so that it flows easier, or, rather, I think it does.**

**PROOFREAD BY: JOSTANOS**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

In Little Whinging, Surrey, England, the morning was like any other. The air was clean, the dawn sky clear and the sun cheerful. For Petunia Dursley the day seemed to be a good one. That is till she opened the front door of her perfectly ordinary house to find her nephew on the front step with a letter. Petunia thought of her sister and her _freaky _ways with fear, because Petunia only wanted to be normal in every way and having a sister who was a _witch _just wasn't normal.

Petunia Dursley brought her nephew into the house before the neighbors saw him. She noticed the letter again and read it. It told her that the baby was named Harry Potter, his birthday was July 31 and he is one year old. The letter went on to explain that late the night before the dark lord along with two of his most trusted death eaters had attacked the Potter family.

The dark lord had killed James Potter as he tried to buy time for his wife and young son to escape but it was not to be. Lily was also killed as she protected her son with her body but when the dark lord turned his wand on the baby, his curse rebounded upon its caster and the house they were in, destroying both. No one had ever survived the killing curse before; no one had ever survived after the dark lord had tried to kill them. For these reasons, all through the wizarding world people were talking of Harry Potter, the boy-who- lived. The letter also informed her that they were to look after the boy as he would be safe from the remaining servants of the dark lord.

"Why did that stupid, _freaky _sister of mine have to go and get herself killed anyway? Well, _it __is_n't going to stay here no matter what the letter says; _it _could hurt our little Duddikens with _its _freakishness," Petunia told her husband, Vernon, when she showed him the baby and letter, "We will have to keep _it _for a few days though until the _freaks_ stop watching the house. After that though, we will have to find somewhere to dump _it_."

"Well Pet from what you have told me about those people if we send him to an orphanage or dump him somewhere then when they find out they will just bring him right back here," Vernon stated.

"True, so how do we get rid of _it_ because there is no way _it_ is staying here," Petunia told him.

"Well, I will go into work today and you take care of him as if you are babysitting one of the neighbor children. Take him shopping and get him some outfits. Before you say anything Pet we want to make _them _think we care for the freak and want him with us." Vernon told his wife as she was about to protest. "We need _them _to think he will be cared for. Then we will take a vacation out of the country and take him with us. While I am at work I will check into getting a transfer to another branch of the company. While we are on vacation we will have movers take our stuff to a new house. We leave the freak in the other country and never come back here. That way they cannot find us to bring him back."

As Vernon finished explaining this Petunia started to truly smile, "I always knew I married a smart man."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A week later Vernon's transfer to the German division of the company was approved. He took a weekend to go locate a home near work for them. When he got back to Little Whinging, Petunia had the housed packed up and travel bags ready for everyone.

"What country are we taking our vacation in dear?" Petunia asked her husband with a pointed look at Harry.

"I bought us tickets to American for tomorrow Pet. Tonight we go to a hotel near the airport, but first Heather is coming over to get that key so she can take care of things while we are away," Vernon told her making a point to use their Realtors first name.

"That's good dear," Petunia smiled.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The plane landed in Washington DC and a cab took all of them to a hotel. "Pet I am going to scout out the town and see about getting a rental car so that we can drive around. Why don't you order some food and make sure to feed the freak."

"Yes dear. I think I will write out a letter to put with him for when you find somewhere for him to go," she said.

"That's fine luv. Just make sure you stay close to the truth as possible so that they will know to watch out for other freaks," Vernon told her as he walked out the door.

Petunia ordered room service. When it arrived, she gave each boy a bottle and sat down to write the letter. She wrote and tore up 3 copies before she finally got it right.

_This is Harry. He was born on July 31. He is a year old. His parents were killed by member of organized crime. The employees of the criminal are still after young Harry. He has no other family. He would be in danger if he stayed with me. Please take care of him._

"Hey Pet, I rented a car. This can all be over tonight," Vernon greeted as he came into the room.

"That's great dear. Sit down, eat. Then you can take him," Petunia told him with relief in her voice, "Here is the note that will be left with him."

After reading the note Vernon said, "The truth in a way that a normal person would look after him. Good job Pet."

Vernon was driving through the streets looking for a good place to dump the boy where _he_ would not be traced back to him and his family. A set of imposing wrought iron gates caught his eye, making him slow. A sign next to the gates proclaimed it to be an orphanage, perfect. Pulling the car up to the nearest parking bay he climbed out grabbing the blanket wrapped boy before approaching the orphanage. He placed the sleeping boy at the door then turned and strolled back to his car, whistling as he drove away from the place glad to never have to look at his only nephew ever again.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Time went on

The orphanage was an old one and fairly run down as the owners, Mr. and Mrs. Blake, refused to spend any more money on the brats than they had to. The only workers they had were the cook and nurse, who looked after the youngest children and made sure that the older ones did their chores. Mrs. Blake set up adoptions and took in the newcomers.

Nurse Jenny looked after the little ones and gave all the new kids a checkup to start their files. Jenny was the first to notice the baby on the step the next morning. She brought him in and took him directly to Mrs. Blake. After he was processed and the police called, Jenny took him to the nursery next her office.

Jenny tried to get as many of the children adopted as possible. Taking care of Harry for the next few months, Jenny realized that he needed to be adopted fast and not by just anyone. There was just something about Harry that set him apart from all the other boys and girls that had been through the orphanage. The owners noticed that too and the looks that they had been sending in the child's direction seemed to promise cruelty, making her even more desperate. So she set about contacting a friend of hers who might be willing or knew of someone who would be willing to adopt a child.

The answering machine picked up, "It's Jenny. I have a little boy who needs a good home and a loving family. He seems like he would fit in quite well with your group. If you or someone you know would like to adopt him please let me know soon. I don't think he will react well here."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Okay so there it is. A few tweaks and a few spelling corrections, a few commas here and there; otherwise no major changes to the original. **


	3. Chapter 2 - REDO

**Prodigy child**

**ORIGINAL AN:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Eureka. I make no money off of this.**

**AN: This is set after Welcome Back Carter. Allison is still pregnant and no Tess**

**AN: If you have an idea for a chapter for any of my stories either send me an outline or write it out and I will see if I can get it into the story.**

* * *

_**OKAY, continuing in our drama. I have added some stuff, a bit more this time, like the interplay between Allison and Jack. It's a game they play. Anyway, here you go:**_

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

"Good Morning Sherriff." S.A.R.A.H. said. "You have two Messages."

"Good morning S.A.R.A.H." Jack said. "Play messages, please."

_Jack I need to meet with you tomorrow morning ASAP. We need to go over some of the supplies requests from your office. Allison's voice was heard on the first message._

_Its Jenny. I have a little boy who needs a good home and a loving family. He seems like he would fit in quite well with your group. If you or someone you know would like to adopt him please let me know soon. I don't think he will react well here. the second message was someone he hadn't heard in awhile. He knew she would only call if she had nowhere else to turn to._

"S.A.R.A.H. did she sound upset to you?"

"Her vocals were uneven, and she did seem to be worried about something."

"Thanks S.A.R.A.H. I am going to meet with Allison and see if we have a family who wants to adopt a child. Door," Jack said as he walked to the door.

* * *

**15 min later**

"Hello Jack," Allison greeted as he walked into her office.

"Morning Allison. What is the problem with the supplies?" asked Jack as he picked up some random shiny object from Allison's desk.

"Four office chairs, a desk, and five cots. Why so many?" asked Allison as she took the object away from Jack.

"Either Jo or I have lost an office chair for one reason or another every week, and trying to get them replaced is a big hassle so if we already have them on hand we won't have to go thru the hassle but once a month. Same for the cots. And, Jo's desk was destroyed yesterday," asked Jack as he reached for another random object.

"OK then I will approve this time," said Allison as she pulled the object out of Jack's reach.

"There is something else I wanted to talk to you about," said Jack. He had a serious look on his face and didn't reach for anything.

"What is it?" said Allison, a hint of concern on her face.

"When I got up earlier there was a message from an old friend of mine. We met when I was stationed in DC. My whole team had to attend a first aid refresher course with some of the other government employees. Jenny was the teacher's assistant. When the building went into lock down due to a bomb scare she was talking to my group. It was kind of nice to talk to someone on the outside without having to worry about security clearance. It was a shame that she left government work after the loss of her husband. She was a great asset the country. It didn't surprise anyone when she went to work in the orphanage her husband was raised in. I guess our loss is the children's gain. Anyway. during one of our recent conversations, it came up that I work with some very unique people, and she joked that if she found out that one of her kids would fit in with us then she would call me. She is a nurse in the McGregor Orphanage just outside of Fairfax, Virginia. She said that she had a little boy who would fit in well with us, and the thing is she sounded kind of desperate. Like she feared for this child. She wouldn't call me unless she was out of options. Now I was wondering if there was anyone here that was looking to adopt a child," asked Jack. Allison paused to think for a few seconds.

"I will send out an email and find out. While I review the families I want you to go find out more about the child and if you think he would fit here then I will get the DOD to help get him here."

"Thanks Allison," Jack smiled as he left.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

* * *

Jack Carter drove through a set of imposing wrought iron gates to an estate that only could be described as an old mansion and fairly run down. Some of the children stopped whatever they were doing and stared after the car. Others were trying to run alongside it, waving excitedly at him.

He parked the car on a small parking lot right outside the big house. It didn't take long before a horde of children ran over to him, followed more reservedly by one of their care takers, a young woman in her late twenties. The children stopped a few steps away and let the woman approach the group alone while they whispered to each other and eyed the stranger curiously.

"Hi", the care taker said as she got closer and smiled brightly, holding out her hand. "I am Sarah, Nurse Jenny's Assistant. You must be...Jack Carter?"

"Yes, I am," Jack said and took the offered hand in his.

"Well, Jenny asked me to show you to her office as soon as you got here, so if you please follow me, I'll take you to her." Jack followed her into the building to a room full of younger children. "Wait here I will go get Jenny."

Jack walked through the room soaking in the scene. Children ran laughing and screaming through the play room. They all looked so happy. Suddenly he stopped. He saw a boy sitting in the corner on his bed. He couldn't be much more than two years old. He was quietly playing with some blocks. He walked closer and immediately saw what had caught his attention. The boy's eyes were the most vibrant and vivid shade of green he had ever seen. His hair was black and extremely untamed. Jack bent down so he was at eye level with the boy.

"Hi, my name is Jack, what's yours?" asked Jack.

The little boy looked at him and shrugged.

Jack smiled, "What is that you're playing with?"

The little boy held out one of the blocks to him with his little hand.

"For me?" Jack smiled as the boy dropped the block in his hand.

He stood back up and the little boy looked up at him.

"Leave?" The little child asked with hurt in his voice.

Jack felt his heart breaking for the child in front of him. He shook his head. "No."

The child smiled and held out another block for him. For the first time Jack saw the lightening shaped scar gracing the top of the boy's forehead. What had happened to this child?

"Ah, Jack I see you've met Harry," said a soft voice behind him.

"Hey Jenny. His name is Harry? Is he the one you wanted me to meet?" Jack asked.

"Yes to both. We can talk in my office. Hey Harry would you like to come with me and your new friend to talk in my office?" Jenny asked the boy softly.

Harry smiled at her and nodded. She took his hand and lead them into her office. "Your books are in the same place sweetie."

"Sank oo" Harry said softly as he walked over to a low book case and sat on the floor to read one of the books .

To put the boy at ease Jack asked, "What can you tell me about this orphanage?"

Jenny said, "Well, I've been told that the house and the land surrounding it once belonged to this extremely rich old lady who loved children, and when she died, she wanted her house to be turned into an orphanage. Some of the kids here have already had their fair share of bad experiences."

"OK, Jen tell me what you know about him."

"He came to us in the middle of November last year. Someone left this note with him," Jenny handed him the note.

Jack read the note:

_This is Harry. He was born on July 31. He is a year old. His parents were killed by a member of organized crime. The employees of the criminal are still after young Harry. He has no other family. He would be in danger if he stayed with me. Please take care of him._

"Was there an investigation when he got here?" Jack asked as he handed the back.

"Yes and they didn't find anything," said Jenny.

"So tell me about Harry," Jack said.

"Well he will be 2 in four months. He can read and is already potty trained. The older kids pick on him due to his speech and because when he gets upset weird things happen around him. The owners are starting to take an interest in him and that is never good."

Jenny told him just as a bell rang, "Harry go eat." They watched Harry put his book back and join the other children in the hall. She closed the door.

"OK, Jack, here is the situation. I don't trust the owners. I am here under orders to investigate them. While doing so I am also trying to get the at risk kids out of here. I haven't told my boss everything about Harry due to the fact I won't trust him to just anyone."

"What is it about this kid that requires such action?" asked Jack.

"Do you remember when I went to visit my cousin in England a few years ago?"

"Yeah, you said that it isn't safe over there with all the magical community at war. That took a lot to accept. I mean, I never even thought such things were real and to find out one of my best friends was raised in it was weird. Even though you can't do magic, to see such things must have been amazing." Jack answered her with a grin.

"I don't doubt that," Jenny said with a grin. "On Halloween of last year the leader of the rebels attacked a family and killed the mother and father. The child survived a curse no one has ever survived before, and in doing so he destroyed the rebel leader, known as Lord Voldemort. Now, the entire society views the child as a hero. They call him the boy-who-lived. The magical community was told that the child was placed with his aunt at a undisclosed location. Harry is that child. I knew as soon as I saw the scar on his forehead. That is where the killing curse hit him," said Jenny.

"So you want him to have a normal life but also to have protection from the rebels, and his scar is that noticeable?" Jack clarified.

"Yes, that is if you don't mind raising a magical child?" Jenny confirmed.

"Not at all. He will just need training in both his magic and self defense," Jack informed her.

"I can give you contact information so that you can start his magical training when he is ready, and I am sure you can handle the self-defense. Thank you, Jack, this means a lot to me. Now I will take you to Harry while I get the papers needed." Jenny said with gratitude. Jenny reached into her desk and pulled out a box. "Here is an orientation packet. It is mainly given to the parents of mundane-born witches and wizards, and explains the magical world and community."

Walking into the lunchroom they walked right over to Harry, and Jack sat down as Jenny told Harry that Jack would be spending some time with him while she went to deal with a few things.

"So Harry can I ask you a few questions?" Harry just nodded. "Ok, what do you like to eat?"

Harry shrugged.

"Is there anything you won't eat?"

Harry shrugged.

"You don't feel like talking do you?"

Harry shook his head.

'Well, how about a walk then and you can show me what you like to do here?" Jack asked.

"K" Harry replied quietly as he stood up.

"Aw ickle Harry has a playmate," one of the older children sneered. "Is he your special friend Harry?"

The boy seemed to shrink in on himself as big tears began to roll down his cheeks. He then ran out of the room. Jack glared at the teen before quickly following Harry. He found him under a tree in the far corner of the courtyard. Jack didn't even think when he grabbed Harry by the waist and pulled him over onto his lap. He struggled a little at first, but when he felt that Jack wasn't going to let go, he just gave in, buried his face against Jack's chest and started to cry harder.

Jack did the only thing he could think of that moment and wrapped his arms protectively around the boy, just letting him cry. He felt the little body shake by each sob that forced its way out and how his shirt got wet by Harry's tears. Softly he began to hum as he rocked the boy back and forth, soothingly caressing his soft hair. The melody was from a song his grandmother used to sing for him when he was a little boy. He didn't remember the words, but he would never forget the melody. He had always been calmed by it and hoped that the boy would be too.

After some time, Jack felt the boy relax a little and heard his crying subside. He took some deep breaths and lifted his head slightly so that he could dry his cheeks with the back of his hand before snuggling against Jack as close as he could get. Jack was a little surprised by this, but he felt that the boy needed it and therefore just hugged him close.

"Feeling better now, kid?" he mumbled in Harry's ear. Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

He looked down at Harry and suddenly he felt a great jolt in his heart. He didn't know how he knew it, but somehow, deep inside him, he just knew that Harry was the one. He was meant to become his son. There was no way Jack could let him go now. He was going to take him home, no matter what. He didn't care how many forms they had to fill or how many social workers they had to convince. Harry was going to be his.

"Harry, how would you like to go home with me as my son?" Jack asked quietly.

"waewee?" Harry asked .

"Really," Jack answered with a smile.

*********HP*********JC*********

* * *

**There you go. Hope you liked it.  
There is a Poll on my profile. Check it out. Vote. I'm going to close it in 3 weeks, or when I have over 100 votes. Yes, the Poll is related to this story, so please vote. **

**PROOFREAD BY: JOSTANOS**


	4. Chapter 3 - REDO

Prodigy child

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Eureka. I make no money off of this._**

**_ORIGINAL A/N:_**

**_AN: This is set after Welcome Back Carter. Allison is still pregnant and no Tess_**

**_AN: If you have an idea for a chapter for any of my stories either send me an outline or write it out and I will see if I can get it into the story._**

* * *

**_Okay, here we go with more drama and Jack decides to adopt Harry._**

**_Oh, and Jostanos, for some reason or whatever, did not proofread this_**

**_I made a mistake with the earlier post, so I have corrected it. _**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Jack called Allison as he walked Harry back inside, "Hey, Allison have you contacted those families yet?"

"Not yet, Jack, why?" Allison asked.

"Don't. I will be taking him myself." Jack said with conviction.

"What brought on this change of mind?"

"After meeting him and finding out what I could about him, I feel very connected to and responsible for him," he explained, "And there is something else, but it will have to wait until I get back.

"Alright, I will have Zoe and SARAH prepare a room for him. What is his name? How old is he? What size clothes does he wear?" She asked.

"Thanks Ally. His name is Harry. He will be 2 years old in 4 months, and we will deal with clothes when we get there, so that you girls can see what looks good on him" Jack informed her.

"Alright then we will see you both when you get home," Ally said as she hung up.

"OK little man I still need to call your sister so that she can get started on your room. What would you like it to be?" Jack asked his soon to be son.

Harry looked at him confused. "What is your favorite color?"

"Gween," Harry answered.

"Ok and what do you like to do?" Jack asked.

" Cowor and go owdide to pway," Harry said excitedly.

"You like coloring and going outside?"

Harry nodded.

"I noticed the books in Jenny's office. Do you like to read?" Jack asked.

Harry nodded.

"Cool so now I just need to call Zoe and tell her," Jack said as he took his phone out.

"Hi, Dad, how's the kid?" Zoe Carter asked.

"Hi Zoe, well that kid is soon to be your kid brother," Jack told her with a smirk.

"Eeeeeeeee…" Jack held the phone away from his ear at her squeal. "Dad that is so cool! What's his name? How old is he? Can I do his room? Can I ..."

"Zoe, Zoe," Jack interrupted his daughter. "His name is Harry; he will be 2 on July 31. Yes you can do his room. He likes green, coloring, playing outside, and reading. Get SARAH to help you."

"Ok dad, see you when you bring him home. Love you," Zoe said.

"You too Zoe," Jack said before he hung up.

He took Harry out to the car. Laws required that Harry be in a car seat until he was either 10 years old, weighted 100 lbs. or was 4 feet tall. Harry was currently none of those things. Thankfully, Jenny had a spare car seat; it was old and beat up, but would get Harry home safely. Jack handed her some money to go buy a new one and she almost refused, then he said,

"Well, if you don't but a car seat, then at least take it for the children. Please," said Jack. Jenny took the money for the children.

Jack and Harry drove home. Harry became bored and started babbling to himself until Jack started singing 99 bottles of milk on the wall, loudly and like a pirate and with various accents. Harry started giggling at him and called him silly until he joined in as they drove down the road, loudly singing. They were at 48 bottles of milk when they drove through the force field protecting and cloaking Eureka. They were at 38 bottles of milk when they drove to the Sherrif's office, where Jack introduced Harry to Jo Lupo. Jack checked in with her and then drove home. He was officially taking the day off for Harry. As it was, it did take most of the day, as it was only 3 hours before quitting time, Jack just decided to opt for the whole day off.

Jack brought Harry into the old shelter. Jack told Harry, "This is our house; we have a computer that helps us. The house has four bedrooms and two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, formal dining room, and a study. The only place that you are not allowed to go is the study. SARAH door," Jack said. The door swung open on command.

"Now your sister should be at school so let's go see what she and our friends did for your room, but first introductions. SARAH meet Harry my son, Harry meet SARAH our house," Jack said.

"Hello little Harry," SARAH greeted.

"HI Sawah,"

"He has been given the room next to Zoe's," SARAH said, "Also, Fargo installed a new system. Shall I show you?"

"Thank you SARAH. Um, let's try it out later. OK son lets go see your room," said Jack.

The room was nice and spacious. The walls sported a dazzling field with rolling green hills and dark green grass. The sky, which took up most of the wall and all the ceiling, was a dazzling cerulean blue with white wisps of clouds floating lazily by. Running, flying or grazing in this new scene were a dazzling array of animals: lions, tigers, dinosaurs, zebras, birds, bees, and other animals too numerous to count.

"You added a zebra!" Jack exclaimed in delight, pointing to the beast.

"Allison thought it would be beneficial to have some mundane animals as well as some exotic and foreign ones." SARAH explained. "There was some trouble with picking out a room design, so Fargo installed holographic wall paper so that the design can be changed easily. One of the walls in the living room has also been changed to the holo-paper so that I can assist in his learning."

"Wow that's great, send everyone a 'Thank You' email from us, please SARAH," Jack instructed.

HPJCHPJCHPJCHPHPJCHPJCHPJCHPHPJCHPJCHPJCHPHPJCHPJC HPJCHP

"Hey Zoe, come meet your new brother," Jack called as Zoe walked into the house.

"Cool," Zoe said as she reached them in the kitchen. "Hey little man my name is Zoe but you can call me whatever you like." Harry looked at her and held up his arms. Zoe picked him up and just snuggled him close. "Tomorrow a few friends of ours will be helping us pick out some clothes and toys and things for you."

"Good, now we need to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow," Jack told his children.

"K" Harry said quietly.

"Do you need to potty before we lay down?" Jack asked.

Harry nodded.

"Can I take him dad?" Zoe asked.

"If it is ok with Harry," Jack said looking at his son.

Harry nodded from Zoe's arms.

"Ok son..." Jack gave Zoe the diaper bag. "Now I am going to put these papers in my office and then we will lie down."

* * *

**I was wondering if Harry is potty trained, why the diaper bag? Then I remembered, when first potty trained, accidents happen and children, when first potty trained, usually can't make it through the night for the first year or so. So, the diaper bag has pull ups and good-nites in them that Jack bought on the way home with Harry, because the orphanage would probably have refused to provide them. On the Eureka wiki, it says that Jack should be making around 107,000 dollars a year. This would be more than enough to provide for Harry. **

**I had to change more in this chapter, because Jack has not told Allison, et. al., about Harry being Magical. He will do this next time when Allison comes over. He expects Allison to reject the notion of magic, as a scientist wouldn't approve of flights of fancy such as magic, blah blah blah. So, the next chapter, which will be a redo of chapter four, will feature:**

"_**So what did you want to tell me about Harry," asked Allison.**_

"_**He's magical. He can do magic and is a wizard. His parents were a witch and a wizard and were killed by an evil wizard whom they fought against. There is a whole wizarding world hidden from our world," said Jack cringing and waiting from the backlash from the scientist side of Allison. **_

"_**Oh goodness, we haven't had such a young magical child in Eureka in a while. I'll have to tell Jacob. We'll have to update the security protocols. You should have told me sooner," said Allison.**_

"_**Ally, why are you so accepting of Harry having magic?" asked Jack.**_

"_**Well, there is a reason. I will have someone explain as soon as I update your security clearance. You should be updated by noon," said Allison as she left the bunker. Jack just stood there looking more confused and dumbfounded than usual. **_

**That's just a teaser. Allison has the ability to authorize Jack to know about Eureka Division-M. While they do have their own Sheriff type Auror, who happens to be a feisty witch, and that office is mostly independent, technically they are under Eureka's Sheriff, which means technically, Jack is higher ranked than their Auror. Also, Division-M has some of the most powerful wards ever created. In fact, they are 2 to 3X more powerful than Hogwarts, well, actually, they have 2X to 3X more wards than Hogwarts, making their defenses more powerful. When Eurkea Division-M is in full lockdown, it would take the combined might of every single wizard in North America to break through the first layer of wards. There are 25 layers, each more powerful and complex than the previous. There are also many wards of American invention, and the efforts of years of Eureka Division-M R&D. General Mansfield does not know that Division-M exists because he is not cleared to know. Only those at GD, in Eureka, Eureka's Sheriff (Joe Cobb did, and Jack will too) and Deputy, and a few others know of its existence. And, the ICW has no clue it exists. **

**So, from this chapter and for chapter 4 and 5, this will probably start to deviate far more than 1 and 2, and from now on, this story shall be my own. Through no fault of her own, Goddess-Vampire's sister was unable to send me the notes. Therefore, I will be carrying this in my own direction. Still, this story is dedicated to her sister. **

**I have decided to re-name chapter 1 and 2 and Call them Prologue 1 and Prologue 2, and make them sort of a 'season' prologue/teaser. **

**Okay, here we go.**


	5. Chapter 4 - REDO

**Prodigy child**

* * *

ORIGINAL AN

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Eureka. I make no money off of this._

_AN: This is set after Welcome Back Carter. Allison is still pregnant and no Tess_

_AN: If you have an idea for a chapter for any of my stories either send me an outline or write it out and I will see if I can get it into the story._

_ORIGINAL AN_

* * *

**_My apologies, as my beta has stopped responding, so this chapter is not proofread. _**

_**If anyone wishes to proofread, please PM me.** _

CHAPTER 4

Jack woke up to his alarm buzzing. He hit the snooze button but SARAH made it go off again after only a minute. So he got up. Apparently, SARAH was in a bit of a mood this morning as she usually let him hit the snooze button once before getting up. It allowed him to fully wake but this morning she was not allowing him to do so.

"SARAH, anything important on the Agenda?" asked Jack.

"You have to meet with the Daycare Facility Directors today to enroll Harry in the Eureka Daycare. Also, Henry called. He and Grace would like to meet Harry," said SARAH, "Sheriff, Fargo installed a new system, shall I show you now?"

"Oh, very well," said Jack, sitting on the side of the bed. All of a sudden he heard a faint humming and a woman appeared in his bedroom. She was dressed kind of old fashioned in a white top that went to her neck and a long skirt that went all the way to the floor. She had her hair done up in a tight bun and had a kind smile. If anything, Jack thought, she looked like an old fashioned school Marm from Little House on the Prairie.

"What…is this?" asked Jack.

"Fargo installed an interactive holograph matrix so that I can interact with Harry and teach him. He felt that it would be less distressing for Harry to see, talk to, and interact with a person rather than just a voice. He was going to give me the body of Sarah Michelle Gellar but I told him that if he did, I would hack his bank accounts and buy stock in AOL and Yahoo," said the Image, nodding her head. Jack shuddered at that; SARAH could be scary when she wanted to be.

"So, this is for Harry? Okay then," said Jack. The holograph matrix started to static and fizzle. Then there was a pop and the hologram was gone.

"SARAH, are you okay?" asked Jack.

"Yes, Sheriff; it seems the holograph matrix generator overloaded and burned itself out. I will call Henry to come look at it," said SARAH.

"No, let's put that off for later. It was nice seeing who I am talking to, but I prefer you the way you are," said Jack.

"Okay and thank you Sheriff," said SARAH.

"Zoe, Harry it's time for breakfast," he said getting up and getting himself ready for the day. He found Harry blinking himself awake, and he put a shirt and some pants that Jenny gave him on Harry.

"Jo and Ali will meet us at your office so that we can take Harry shopping," Zoe informed her dad, "It's Saturday, and so I'm going with them. I may even try to persuade them to leave Eureka and go buy him some normal non-Eureka stuff."

"Good. Make sure you get him a new car seat. The one I brought him home in won't last much longer," Jack said, "And there is one more thing. Harry is magical. He can do magic. I'm not crazy or trying to pull some dumb joke."

"Okay," said Zoe, "I'm going to have to think about that one." Tabitha from school, a friend of hers, was magical. She left every Thursday to go train, and every summer she enrolled in some magical school somewhere outside of Eureka. She had a wand and said spells and everything and then swore Zoe to secrecy.

Allison walked in the door to their home, like she always did. She was one step (or 2 words) from being family anyway. Allison found them all in the kitchen.

"Hi Ally. Harry, this is Allison. She's a doctor and a very important person here. She's going to take shopping today," said Jack.

"Hi Harry," Allison greeted. Harry waved and smiled and went back to eating his food.

"So Jack, how did Harry do last night?" asked Allison. She really wanted to examine Harry medically, to clear him but that could wait until later.

"It went great. I have something to tell you," said Jack, a serious look on his face. He nodded toward the living room. Zoe just rolled her eyes and went back to her cereal which she found that Harry had pulled her bowl toward himself. "Hey, don't take my food Rugrat. Do you want some?" asked Zoe. Harry nodded, and Zoe got up to get some cereal for Harry. Jack and Allison walked into the living room.

"So, what did you want to tell me about Harry," asked Allison, worried that Harry might have had a seizure or some other medical problem that Jack was reluctant to share with her. Eureka did not discriminate against special needs children, but Jack's job demanded a lot of time and unless he could find a sitter, the DOD might insist that he either be let go, or demoted to Deputy and a new Sheriff put in his place.

"Well, he's magical. He can do magic and is a wizard. His parents were a witch and a wizard and were killed by an evil wizard whom they fought against over in England. There is a whole wizarding world hidden from our world," said Jack, cringing and waiting for Allison to berate him for being foolish and silly.

She merely raised an eyebrow and said, "Really?" Jack nodded.

"Oh, goodness, we haven't had such a young magical child in Eureka in a while. I'll have to tell Jacob. We'll have to update the security protocols. You should have told me sooner," said Allison.

"Ally, why are you so accepting of Harry having magic and magic existing?" asked Jack.

"Well, there is a reason. I will have someone explain it to you as soon as I update your security clearance. You should be updated by noon," said Allison as she left the bunker. Jack just stood there looking more confused and dumfounded than usual.

"SARAH, was she telling the truth about there being a good reason?" asked Jack, thinking perhaps Allison thought it was a joke and was going to turn the tables on him.

"Yes Sheriff Carter," said SARAH, "Why did you not inform me of Harry being magical? Now I will have to ask Henry to install special shielding on my more sensitive systems. I will also have to ask Fargo to install a special magic teaching program." SARAH sounded a bit upset and scolding toward Jack. Jack was now even more confused but shook it off. Maybe people were humoring him, thinking he was acting out on stress. He shrugged his shoulders and went out to start the jeep. "Door," said Jack.

He got in the jeep and started it. He went back in the house and to get Harry who was sitting on Zoe's lap and feeding…her with a spoon. That was cute. So, Jack snuck into the living room and grabbed the camera and snuck back into the kitchen and snapped a few pictures. He then walked into the kitchen and they all went and got in the jeep. Harry was singing some non-sense 2-year-old song to himself. Zoe was glaring at her dad.

"Zoe, is something wrong?" asked Jack.

"Oh, you know what is wrong. I saw you taking those pictures. You will not be showing them to anyone…" said Zoe.

"I wasn't planning to. It's just, him feeding you with a spoon was so…cute," said Jack.

Zoe smiled. Harry was cute; there was something about him that just made her want to gobble him up, figuratively speaking. And he was _her_ little brother. That made her want to protect him from everything.

They arrived at the Sheriff's office. Allison and Jo were standing outside talking. Zoe got Harry out of the jeep. She put Harry down in front of her.

"Hi Harry," Alison greeted. Harry waved and held out his arms to her. She leaned down for a hug and picked him up. He hugged her tightly and then she put him back down.

"Harry, this is my deputy, Jo Lupo. That means that she works with me. She's a very nice lady and will be taking you shopping along with Zoe and Allison," said Jack to Harry.

"Harry'" Jo greeted.

"OK, ladies. The only things I want you to definitely get Harry are good-nites, pull-ups, a car seat, clothes, and whatever toys you want to get him but get him a few stuffed animals to match his room," Jack said, "Oh and make sure to get him a couple of really good books to read and some coloring books as well as some good outside play clothes."

"Jack, someone will be by the office today to explain about Harry and the situation okay?" said Allison as Zoe put Harry in the backseat of Allison's car and Jo got in the front seat.

"Okay, so I should just wait for this someone?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, just wait in your office. I know it's your day off and Saturday, but you'll get either get paid for overtime or you get Monday off," said Allison.

"I would rather have Friday off if that's possible," said Jack.

Allison nodded. Allison then got in the car and they drove off down the road to the General Store in Eureka.

HPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHP JCHPJC

_Here we go with the bit from Prologue Part I, which has been updated:_

Jack was sitting in his office, thinking. Contrary to popular opinion, he did think about things. He may not be a genius like Henry, Fargo, Allison or everyone else around him, but that did not mean he did not think. Right now he was thinking about Harry, his adopted son.

Then Vincent of all people walked into his office.

"Vincent, what's wrong?" asked Carter, starting to panic a tiny bit. Vincent never left the Cafe Diem; as far as Carter knew, he had an apartment above the restaurant.

"Well, Jack, I've come to tell you about Eureka-M division," said Vincent, "Also called Division M, or Eureka-M."

"M Division?" asked Carter.

"Yes. You see, It's about Harry and, well, my Brother is Jacob, and is the Wizard in charge of Eureka-M. I'm a sq...squib. My brother and I are...we've never been very close, and after Mom was killed by You-Know-Who, well..." said Vincent

"I'm sorry, You-Know-Who?" asked Carter, then he thought about it, and asked, "Oh, you mean that Lord Voldemort?"

Vincent flinched. "Well, yes. He killed our mom. I don't know where Dad is, I haven't heard from him in a while, and Jacob...he and I made up at Mom's funeral. So, Eureka-M, is our division dealing with magic. Jacob, my older brother, is in charge of Division-M, much like Allison is in charge of Global Dynamics. They experiment with Magic and have their own security and a sheriff's deputy. They have never called up because most of the magic is nullified by their anti-magic barrier. It prevents the magic from interfering with the technology and vice versa. Anyway, I just thought I would tell you that you should schedule a meeting with Jacob. Oh and you'll need to meet Serena. She's my older sister and is in charge of Division-M3. She's also in charge of security coordination," said Vincent, "I will get you a special pair of mundane-viewing goggles. They allow mundanes to see magic."

Vincent got up and left. Even though he and his brother made up, they weren't as close as they were before it came out that Vincent was a squib. His brother was disappointed. This led to a huge argument and Vincent left the family. He was sent to live with his uncle in America. That was scary for an 11 year old kid to just move because he was different. And his uncle was an awesome man; he was a genius at potions, and came to America because Great Britain would not let squibs study anything. So, when his uncle finished his college at Oxford, he moved to America and got a job teaching Chemistry. It just so happened that his boss was a squib and introduced him to several key potions masters, and he studied potions from a chemistry stand point, because they needed someone who had a mundane view. Eventually he was hired by the American Council of Magic as an Assistant Potions Master in Research and developed several potions. It is what helped Vincent decide on Molecular Gastronomy as a career. He had a Mastery in Potions as well and a potions lab under his cafe. He made almost all the potions for Eureka Division M - Section P.

Then his brother moved to America, to Eureka Division M. They had another huge fight because up until then, Vincent had been studying both Molecular Gastronomy and Potions. He was already at Journeyman level. Then, news came that their mother died, at the hands of Lord Voldemort. They made up at her funeral. They would never be close. He agreed to give Vincent a chance to prove his potions prowess, and was shocked when he was almost as good as Severus Snape. So Vincent was made Potions Brewer for Division M, Section P

HPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHP JCHPJC

Jack was sitting in his office waiting for Allison to come back from the shopping trip. Now that he knew why she was so accepting of magic, he wondered what the consequences would be. Would he have to be sheriff to Division M or would the deputy be able to handle things without him. Maybe he should just meet the sheriff's deputy for Division M.

Allison walked into the office with Harry on her hip. It seemed like he had taken a liking to her as he was babbling at her. She was nodding at what he was saying.

"And den I fell in da mud and it was sticky…" said Harry. He looked over at his dad. "Daddy!" Allison put Harry on the ground and he ran to his dad.

"Did someone come by to explain about Division M," asked Allison.

"Yes, Vincent came by and explained about it. I'm going to have to meet with the Sheriff's deputy over there before too long and probably set up some other things," said Jack.

"Yes, well, I would like to scan Harry and get a reading on his magic, if that's okay," said Allison.

"Sure," said Jack.

Allison whipped out a device that looked like a large remote control. A blue beam came out of it and passed over Harry. She passed the beam over Harry three or four times. Then she pressed some buttons, read the little screen and pressed some more buttons. She then pointed the device at Harry again, and a green beam came out and passed over Harry.

"He is very strong magically…the readout says he rates at 90 on the scale," said Allison.

"Really, are you sure?" asked Jack.

"Yes, I am sure," she said looking at the device in her hands again, "He rates at 90 on the scale. That's almost maxed out. I calibrated the Magi Tester to his magical signature. It is curious though, there appears to be a secondary reading within his magical signature. I can't determine what it is without more extensive tests."

"Should I be worried," asked Jack.

"No, it's more than likely nothing but a residual maternity reading. He is two and sometimes a child can retain some of their mother's own magic from the womb. Usually it dissipates at six months, but there are rare cases where a witch or wizard always carries a small part with them."

"Oh," said Jack, "Well, Harry, let's go home."

He picked Harry up and went out to the jeep. Zoe had already put the new car seat in the back seat and put the old one in the trunk of Allison's car. She was going to take it to Henry later to see if he could either fix it or recycle it.

They drove back to the house and Carter put Harry down in the living room for a nap. They were going to give him a Welcome to Eureka Party tomorrow. Allison wanted to have the party today, but he told her that he felt Harry wouldn't be up to it. Zoe brought in all the new clothes and things that they had bought Harry and she had even bought him a learning-educational video game thing that Fargo said would be compatible with the holographic wall paper in the living room. She went upstairs to redecorate his room with some magical animals, now that she knew Harry was a wizard. Tabitha came over and helped her choose magical animals.

While Harry was napping on the couch, he pulled out a piece of that smart paper that Fargo had given him. It was supposed to upload to SARAH and his computer at work; he didn't like it much but all he had to do was write on it and tell SARAH and she would take care of it.

So he wrote out a list of things to do on Monday. He told Allison that he would like Friday off instead of Monday. He wrote out that he would have to call Jacob Winston's office, to speak to him about enrolling Harry in Eureka's magical daycare and school, and he would have to get some more information about Division M, and he would have to meet with their sheriff's deputy.

"And meet with Sheriff's Deputy of Division M," said Jack, "SARAH upload the smart paper to my computer and your Database and send me a reminder text on Monday."

"Yes Sheriff. Shall I prepare lunch," said SARAH.

"Um…not right now, maybe an hour," said Jack. He looked over at Harry sleeping on the couch with his butt up in the air. He pulled out the camera and took a picture. For some reason, he was getting pretty good at taking embarrassing photos. He supposed that was what a parent was supposed to do.

HPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHP JCHPJC

**There you go. This takes from Prologue Part I and both have been updated. I re-did the flashback portion from the Prologue so that the story flows better. I hope you like it. Please read and review or just read or whatever. **

**Remember the Poll: I need votes. I'm going to close it on June 14****th****, so vote now. Whatever the results are, I'm going to follow on those lines. **

**Again, this is going to start to deviate from the other story more and more from now on. For instance, the Party will be in the next chapter. I just couldn't fit it in this one. **

**Oh and as far as who SARAH is...guess. I'll tell you in the next chapter. Review please, and please tell me if you want the holograph matrix repaired or if you want SARAH to remain the same. **


	6. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**First of all expect major changes from this point forward. Similarities will remain in the remaining chapters to redo but from this point forward, this is and will be my story.**

**Second, my Word is being weird and won't spell check. Although, I am a good speller, it does help to have spell-check just to make sure. I'm not perfect after all. **

**Third, see below.**

**Fourth, sorry it took a while. **

**Fifth, I am not making Jack into a genius. However, I am making him smarter than he appears. While he may not understand technobabble, he understands applications and cause and effect. Do A and B is the result; A causes C, do B to reverse C, are all things he can understand and work with. Also he is a good car mechanic because each part has a function and purpose and place and that is something he can understand. Theories and technobabble are things that he doesn't grasp as well because they are abstract. He is a concrete thinker. That is why he is often able to solve problems that Henry, Allison, Nathan, etc., cannot solve. **

* * *

Saturday:

Harry asked for Macaroni and Cheese for lunch. After he ate, the Sheriff sent him up to his room to play for a bit. He was going to have to ask Fargo and Henry to install a fence so that Harry could have an area to play outside in. Perhaps he could get Harry a dog to guard him as well.

Harry was in his room. He played with his toys, read his book, colored two pages from a coloring book and then became bored.

Jack came in and took him to give him a bath. He splashed a lot and got him soaking wet, then he dried Harry off and put him to bed. He read him a story and tucked him in and went downstairs. After 3 hours he went back upstairs. There was a party at 1:00 PM tomorrow to welcome Harry to Eureka.

* * *

Sunday: Welcome Party for Harry

Sheriff Carter and Harry were shooed out of their home by Allison, Lupo, Zoe, and SARAH. When they returned after a two hour drive, during which Harry fell asleep, they found the house decorated for the party. Borders, streamers, and balloons adorned the living room, along with a festive fireworks show on the Holographic Wallpaper. It seemed that the wallpaper was more stable that SARAH's holographic persona.

Jack lay Harry down on the sofa and went to help put food on the table in the dining room. SARAH went all out with the food as there were all kinds of finger foods, sandwiches, and even small hotdogs, without bread, for Harry.

HPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHP JCHPJC

The party was just getting underway when Harry woke. He found himself in the middle of a bunch of adults being cooed over and petted like he was a new favorite pet. Of course any time the poor little guy managed to hide from the grown-ups he was found by the kids and dragged over to be peppered with questions on why he was with his new dad. Finally Harry had enough and after a bit of hunting, found his father, tugged on him till he was picked up then curled up in a little ball.

"Had enough, kiddo?" Jack asked in amusement as he shared a laughing look with the rest of the adults. He chuckled as Harry just nodded and tried to burrow deeper into the embrace. "I think it's time for presents."

HPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHPJCHP JCHPJC

When everyone was gone and Harry was in bed Zoe and Jack started to clean up with help from Ally. "Well we won't have to buy him much stuff to start most of his education."

"Yeah he ended up with the books for nearly all the subjects that we teach in our daycare," Ally said.

"Plus Fargo installed that teaching program, from the child development department, so that SARAH can teach him," Zoe added.

"I have already started running the program in his room," SARAH said. "He will learn as he sleeps."

"It's hard to believe all the weapons he received," Jack said packing them in a box. "There were 3 sets of little blunt daggers, a child sized crossbow and child sized long bow, with a full set of arrows. Jo even gave him a worn little wooden Katana and a short practice dummy."

"That was hers when she was little she had the dummy repaired while you were gone." Ally told him.

"On top of all the regular toys and stuff animals," Zoe said.

"After his birthday we will start his meditation training, it should help him later to control the magic." Jack said, "And of course Vincent got him a toddler's potions kit." Jack looked over the kit; it included mostly stuff to make things fizz and pop and no real potions ingredients. It was mainly to get kids used to the idea of mixing things. Of course, if Harry dumped the entire thing into a cauldron of water, he would only get a foul smelling black smoke, a hardened brown sludge and a ruined toddler sized cauldron. Harry couldn't do any real damage with the kit. Vincent had made sure of that.

What Dr. Isaac Parrish got Harry was a surprise though. It was a book on Wand Lore. Apparently, Parrish had a distant relative who was a Wizard that made wands for Canadian wizards and witches. This relative was the 'black sheep' of the scientist family, being that he wasn't involved in science. When Parrish found out that he had magic, he did not believe it and assumed that his cousin was mentally unstable. When Parrish became Head of Non-Lethal weapons lab of Global Dynamics, he got a tour of all the sections of Division M and had to, grudgingly admit that Magic was real. Although, he maintains that his cousin is still mentally unstable; that's okay because his cousin maintains that Isaac's head is stuck up his own behind. Needless to say, they don't like each other; however, Dr. Parrish does respect his cousin's field of work.

Unlike the Normal division, Division M has letter designations instead of numbers. There is Division M – Section C for the study of magical creatures, Section H for the study of Charms, Section T for the study of Transfiguration, Section D for the study of defenses, Section R for the study of Runes, Section I for the study of Rituals, Section A for the Study of Arithmancy, Section P for the study of Potions, Section M for the Study of Healing (also known as Medical Magic), Section F for the study of Artifacts, Section S for the study of magic in general, Section E for the study of spell creation, Section L for the study of Alchemy, Section N for the Study of Magical Transportation and Section U equivalent to the mundane Section 5. All of this research was very hush-hush to all non-Magical residents of Eureka. Very few, like Henry, Fargo, Allison, the Sheriff, and a few others in Section 5 knew about division M as they preferred to keep quiet and Section M had their own Sheriff before Sheriff Cobb retired.

Well, the book was a child's book on Wandlore. It taught about the trees, magical animals that lived in wand-wood trees, which woods could and could not be used for wands and why. It also taught about the magical animals used for wand cores and which ones could not be used and why. It also taught which woods and which cores went together and which ones could not be combined and why on some of them. Each part was in a different section of the book and the book could be updated by Harry. It was set at toddler level when Dr. Parrish bought it via owl from his cousin. When Harry turns 5, he can mail it to Dr. Parrish's cousin and it would be reset to child level; when Harry went to school, it would be set for school age, and so on until Harry graduated. If Harry wanted to pursue a mastery in Wandlore, he would have to buy new books as this book would not go into the depth and detail that a wandlore mastery required.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**RECAP OF THE SECTIONS OF DIVISION M:**

**Section C for the study of magical creatures **

**Section H for the study of Charms, **

**Section T for the study of Transfiguration, **

**Section D for the study of defenses, **

**Section R for the study of Runes, **

**Section I for the study of Rituals, **

**Section A for the Study of Arithmancy, **

**Section P for the study of Potions, **

**Section M for the Study of Healing (also known as Medical Magic), **

**Section F for the study of Artifacts, **

**Section S for the study of magic in general, **

**Section E for the study of spell creation **

**Section L for the study of Alchemy**

**Section N for the Study of Magical Transportation**

**Section U equivalent to the mundane Section 5**

**Section S studies anything not mentioned in the other sections until it becomes worthy of its own section. Section U studies anything more dangerous including the Dark Arts. They are working on a developing a shield against the **_**Avada Kedavra**_** curse as well as many other curses and even developing combat spells, as well as healing spells. **

**Dr. Isaac Parrish is a character from after I stopped watching the show. I do not and did not have TV and was unable to continue watching Eureka after season 2. I can watch them now but for now I have held off. Dr. Isaac Parrish is in an episode I was able to watch recently and I think his character would be one of arrogance and stubbornness. He dislikes his cousin but respects his cousin's work; his cousin dislikes him but respects his work. They have no relationship to each other beyond the obligatory annual birthday and Christmas cards. They aren't even Facebook friends. **


	7. Chapter 6

**This is a copy and paste from the original story. Except for correcting some spelling and grammar issues, and being in its own chapter, it is identical.**

* * *

HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ

England

As he sat in his office, full of whirling objects and interesting and rare books (and his 'pet' phoenix too), he was contently sucking on a lemon drop. He was pondering the Potter boy and his part to play in the future. True, the boy would bring down Tom when he eventually returned but that would only be through Albus' guidance and talents as the boy's mentor. The boy was a weapon that must be controlled after all. He was the weapon's master. Not that that made it any easier to leave the boy with those muggles, but it was necessary.

Albus Dumbledore jumped at the sound of alarms blaring. He went deathly pale running over to one of the little glass snow globs on his book shelf. He left his office at a run after seeing it was shattered. Albus ran through the school thankful that it was class time. Upon reaching the apparition point, he disappeared.

Albus reappeared in a small clearing in the park near Privet Drive. He ran all the way to number 4 Privet Drive only to see a young man and his wife about to leave with their daughter. Walking up to the couple, he asked, "Do you know where I could find the Dursley's?"

After looking at him with suspicion, the man answered. "They moved out some time last autumn, and no they did leave a forwarding address. Good Day." The man ushered his wife and daughter into the car and drove off.

Albus pulled out his wand and cast a few detection spells. What he discovered left him in shock.

HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ

**Later in an unknown location**

Steeling himself, he set about to do the one thing he hoped he wouldn't have to for a few more years to come: calling a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Within the hour, many of the Order's key members were assembled.

"I call this emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order," Albus Dumbledore said as he looked at the assembled people, but his usual twinkle wasn't there. "Silence!"

All talk stopped. "Thank you," Dumbledore sighed. "Harry Potter has gone missing," the room exploded, "due in part to his aunt and uncle." All eyes turned to the Headmaster as silence filled the room.

Slowly, Moody approached the desk. "What are you babbling about, man? His relatives, you say?"

"I'm afraid so. They have disappeared as well." Molly wept as Minerva gasped. Dark looks were adopted by the men in the room. Even the usually jolly Flitwick looked a fright.

His hands in fists though hidden in his robes, Severus asked, "Surely this is some kind of a joke?" Voices rose as they too started asking questions.

"No joke. It is because I don't know where young Harry is that I called this meeting. We must find him and fast," Dumbledore explained.

"W'at abou' them wards you set up, Headmaster sir? Surely they woul' have told you," Hagrid reasoned.

"Sadly, I was in my office earlier today when an alarm went off. The snow globe I had used to represent the blood wards around Harry shattered."

"Have you tried his home?"

"Yes, I have. The people there don't know anything about the previous owners."

"The real estate agency?"

"Their records have burned last year. Accidental fire."

"What do we do Albus?" a redheaded pregnant woman asked.

"We do everything we can to try and find the Dursley's," There was a long silence in the room, while everyone wondered about the situation.

Looking outside his window, Albus Dumbledore muttered the question aloud. "Where in the hell is Harry Potter?"

* * *

HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ

_Boy-who-lived Disappears_

_A little under a year ago the Dark Lord attacked Godric's Hollow. James and Lily Potter, well-known fighters against He-who-must-not-be-named, were found dead in their ruined home late last night by Aurors who had been sent to check on reports of a blast in that area. It is believed that the Dark Lord came to kill them and their one-year-old son, Harry. Harry was taken to his muggle relatives later that same night. _

_Earlier in the week when an official from the Wizard Child Protection Department it was found that the home was empty. Unfortunately, the boy was missing when the Aurors arrived, leading to speculation on where the child could be. Some believe that one of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters has taken the child to raise as his own, and others think that Harry is dead._

_Albus Dumbledore, a good friend of the Potters and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has offered a reward leading to any information about the whereabouts of young Harry Potter. He stated that he did not believe that the Dark Lord was gone, but that his attack on the Potters has severely weakened him, and that he cannot currently threaten the wizarding world. He says that he also believes that the Potter boy is still alive somewhere. He is, however, quite concerned about the boy's disappearance. He stated that the Ministry of Magic should work hard to find the child and ensure his safety, as he is now entirely without family in the magical community._

_This reporter hopes the headmaster of Hogwarts is correct about the Dark Lord's disappearance, and that young Harry Potter is safe, wherever he is._

_Rita Skeeter, reporting for the Daily Prophet._


	8. Chapter 7

Jack Carter, Sheriff of Eureka, and generally the guy who fixed the problems when the eggheads…um smart ones couldn't, was having a good day. It was Monday, and so far, nothing had happened. Harry was in DayCare, after being fitted with a magic absorption charm bracelet. It would keep his accidental magic from lashing out. All the Magical children under grade 6 wore them. This is because it was easier and cheaper than trying to shield all the technology of Eureka. It was also easier and cheaper than trying to have 2 DayCare centers, one from Division M and one for Division N.

Currently, there were 7 children Harry's age in DayCare, learning things like Math, science, reading, etc. Of those children, only Harry was magical. This left him a little sad at first but then he made friends of the other boys and soon forgot that he was different.

Yes, it was 11 AM; Carter was caught up on his paper work, so he decided it was time to give Division M a call. He dials the number Vincent gave him for Jacob Winston's office.

"Hello, Eureka Division-M, office of Jacob Winston. This is Marla, how may I assist you?" asked the woman on the other line.

"Ah, Hello Marla, this is Sheriff Jack Carter. Do you know who I am?" asked Jack.

"Yes, we know who you are. We have our own Sheriff. However, Ms. Blake told us about your adopted son Harry. I suppose you are calling to meet with Mr. Winston and Mrs. Stark," said Marla.

"Mrs. Stark?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, you probably didn't know that Dr. Stark had a younger mundane born brother. Now, Mr. Winston and Mrs. Stark both have an opening today at 4 P.M. or tomorrow at 8A.M.," said Marla.

"Oh, well, how about today at 4 P.M. Also, do you have a school?" asked Jack.

"No, we do not. The magical children go to the same school as the non-magicals. We only have ten magical children, not including your son. The way it works is simple. From Kindergarten through Fifth Grade, the children spend the last period of the day, 1 hour, learning magical theory without the practical component. This gives them a solid theoretical background. In sixth grade, they get their wand or other focus, and start learning both theory and practical applications. They spend 3 periods of each day that is 3 hours each day, learning theory and practical through ninth grade. In grades 10, 11, and 12, they start taking their specialty magic courses, on select days of the week. They leave the school that whole day and learn their chosen area of magic. They still spend the rest of the week learning the other magical subjects but not as intensely. They can learn up to 5 specialist subjects in those grades. They do have to continue with basic science, math, and other mundane subjects to get into any non-magical college."

"They have magical colleges?" asked Jack, surprised.

"Oh yes, there are several, most of which are attached to the Primary magical schools. For example, there is the Salem Magical Institute, which also houses the Salem Magical College, there is the Harvard College of Healing, but that's only for healing, they don't teach anything else. There is the University of Texas School of Potions and Charms, Massachusetts Institute of Technology Magical Technology division and of course Eureka has its own College of Magic, which is a satellite branch of those I mentioned. The best school in the whole nation is the Alabama Institute of Wizards and Witches in Birmingham and that houses the Alabama Magical University. Mr. Winston is currently in negotiations with AMU to bring their school here as well," said Marla.

"Okay, um, that's…wow…" said Carter.

"I know it's a bit much. There is this whole other world out there, with its own colleges, schools and social order, but really, there is not any difference other than magic. In fact, most magicals here in the USA go to college and learn mundane subjects right next to their mundane friends. They just learn their magical subjects while hidden in plain sight. Did you ever have a "Talented and Gifted" class at your school?"

"Yes, we did," said Carter.

"Well, those classes were learning magical theory and some limited potions. When you got to High School and had different clubs and classes but never met the prerequisites? Well those classes were magic classes. They had very special wards on the classrooms. Also, many of them had mundane repelling charms and forget-me charms in the names so that mundanes didn't give them a second look. Now, I do have to tell you that we have some amulets that will protect you against witches and wizards trying to take Harry from you. These amulets will make you immune to forget-me, compulsion, mundane repelling, notice-me-not and other charms normally used to protect us from mundanes. It won't make you immune to the more powerful curses, but check with Dr. Blake to see if they have any technology that can neutralize curses," said Marla.

"I see. So let's take charms for instance. Harry can go to school, then go to High school, and in grades 10, 11, and 12, specialize in Charms, while he follows the other studies like the previous years, right?" asked Carter

"Yes"

"So, if he then wants to go to college, he simply majors in Charms, like someone would major in Computers or History?" asked Carter.

"Yes, that's exactly it. While he would be able to study up to 5 subjects, in college his general magical education would continue and he would be able to get a Degree in Charms, with certification in something like transfiguration or defense," said Marla.

"Okay, I think I have it," said Carter.

"Don't worry, I'm sending you a booklet. It explains all about our world. It is the booklet we give to Mundane parents when they have a magical child. Now, you need to put Harry in our system as soon as possible. Don't worry, it's a simple procedure, Name, Date of Birth, Approximate time of first magic, in your case his birth and adoptive Mother and Father, and any other blood relatives," said Marla.

"Oh. I don't have some of that information as he was dropped off at an orphanage under certain circumstances," said Carter.

"Well, then," said Marla. Carter swore he could hear her purse her lips. "You will have to go to the Goblins. Don't worry, we have a goblin representative here at Division M. He'll be able to arrange an inheritance test. That will register him with Division M. Now, the fee is normally $50, but in your case, being a special adoption and all of that, the fee will actually be $30. That's because the wizarding world, here in America, strongly encourages adoption. They encourage it so much that Gringotts, America Branch, offers a slight increase in interest for those that adopt and for the trust fund of adopted children. Now, I will put you down for a...let's see, Today is Monday, and Mr. Swordtooth is here on Thursday, and has an opening at 3PM," said Marla.

"Okay, 3PM Thursday with Mr. Swordtooth. I will be over at 4PM, today, to meet with Mr. Winston and Mrs. Stark. Thank you," said Jack, and he hung up. He called up the school and asked to speak with Zoe. He told her about both meetings and asked her to attend the one today. School was out at 3:00 PM, and normally Zoe had some after school activity, but she decided to miss it today, for Harry.

* * *

_The Magic absorption bracelet is a dragon hide bracelet with 3 small gems. The gems absorb any magic when Harry's accidental magic starts to build up. This prevents it from manifesting but does not suppress it; accidental magic comes from the core growing. The Bracelet is designed to let the core grow without damage. They use it mainly on those children who live in an area where they don't have a magical elementary school or there are not enough children in each grade to have a class without arousing suspicion. In those cases, the magical children are taken from their class for something like 'speech therapy' and given magical instruction. _

_The bracelet also keeps his magical aura minimized meaning that Harry can safely interact with most technology. Some very sensitive technology would still react to his aura, but then that technology would also react to a squib. _

_The school structure described here is unique to Eureka. Most schools do it the same way except they start their specialized courses in 11th grade and they attend school for a 13th grade which is an entire year of just magic. In Eureka, the 13th grade is optional due to them taking 3 years of special courses. Also, in Eureka, school is year round, both mundane and magical. They go to school for 8 weeks, take a test during the 9th week, and are off for a week, then repeat. The extra two weeks each year are for Christmas and Easter Break. That's in the booklet._

_Also the Amulets are Goblin Made, specially designed to absorb most spells. If Jack wears one and someone casts Obliviate, the spell would fly straight to the amulet and be absorbed instantly. If someone cast it 50 times, it would absorb it 50 times. Remember this because it will be important in the later chapters. Also, if someone cast a crucio, the amulet would not be able to divert or absorb the magic, so that curse would work. However, there is a bit of technology that casts a field of anti-magic. _

_Think of it like this: You have matter and anti-matter. You have magic and anti-magic. Unlike matter and anti-matter, when magic and anti-magic meet, they neutralize each other in a non-explosive manner; in fact, the spell simply fizzles in an unimpressive puff of smoke. So, if Lord Voldy cast an AK at someone wearing a special anti-magic device, the spell would instantly fizzle. Of course, it is like a shield from Star Trek, so it is limited. The device would be putting out anti-magic in a field and each spell fired would weaken the field. Eventually, the field would collapse and the anti-magic would be gone. The device would have to be powered down and reset. _

_**PROOFREAD BY: Jostanos. **_


	9. Chapter 8

Order of the Phoenix goes abroad

Albus Dumbledore went to pull in some favors from the Unspeakables. They always owed him a couple of favors because he used the Wizengamot to protect their autonomy. If he'd let Fudge have his way, the Unspeakables would be answerable to his Senior Undersecretary, a toad-like woman named Dolores Umbridge. He shuddered to think how her close-mindedness and inability to think outside the box would have ruined the Unspeakables division. Right now, they were only answerable to the International Confederation of Wizards, and the Queen herself.

So, they performed some scrying for him, using methods they'd studied from Italy and Germany; the Italians and Germans were really good at scrying. Unfortunately, wherever Harry Potter was located, was protected by some very powerful enchantments. Their scrying spells pointed out of England, but would not even point to a specific continent. As for the Dursleys, without some of their blood or belongings, scrying for them would take a month, maybe two months, because they had no usable magic. All life had a magical signature; mundanes had a very weak signature while magicals had a strong signature. Dragons had the strongest signature next to places like Hogwarts and Hogsmeade that were saturated by magic.

"Isn't there anything you can do to make the scrying for the Dursley's go faster?" Albus asked. He did not whine; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore does not whine!

"Well, if we had access to the last place they lived, and could separate their signature from the current occupants, then perhaps we could speed up the scrying by a day or two. If we had access to a blood relative, then we could possibly strengthen the attenuation so that we could pick up the signal faster."

"Would a sister do?" asked Albus

"Yes, that would allow us to pinpoint the magical frequency and allow us to boost our spell's accuracy and speed by 4 or 5 times. We don't need the person, just her blood."

"Very well, I shall attempt to bring you Mr. Dursley's sister as soon as I can," said Albus. Already he was making plans to have Mrs. Dursley kidnapped, sedated and her blood drawn. She would be back in her home, thinking that she passed out from having the flu. She would have memories of the flu and taking one too many hot toddies. Of course he would have to do this under the RADAR, so to speak, so he would have to hire a less than reputable muggle associate to help him. Ah well, it was for the greater good after all.

A few hours later, in a secret location, the Order of the Phoenix met once again.

"Well, I found out via the Unspeakables, that Harry Potter is no longer in England. So, we are going to have to split up. Remus, since you don't have a job, you can take North America. The United States has a really open mind toward werewolves; you can get a job there while you search. Severus, you're going to have to go to Germany, France, and Spain as they are more forgiving toward Death Eaters; I will put you down as traveling to find rare and exotic potions ingredients; if you happen to find some while you are there, the school will reimburse you for the trip. Alastor, since you just retired, I would ask that you take South America and Canada; Remus, stay out of Canada, as they hate werewolves worse than Great Britain does. Arthur, Molly, there are Dragon Preserves in Romania, Egypt and Italy; I will pay for your trip out there under the guise of your son being interested in working at one of them. Hagrid, since the Middle East and India respect giants and half-giants more than any other country, I ask that you travel there. I am granting you a 3 month leave of Absence for 'personal reasons' so that you can be gone during the school year. As for the rest of you, I will ask for volunteers."

"I'll go to Russia," said Aberforth, "Gertrud's been wanting to take a hand at running the bar."

"Good," said Albus.

"Albus, I would also like to go to America. I will pay for Remus to come with me as my bodyguard," said Augusta Longbottom, "There is a hospital there that has been studying the Cruciatus curse and its aftereffects. We have been corresponding and they may have a treatment for Alice and Frank."

"_Dammit, that's exactly what I don't need_," thought Dumbledore. Alice Longbottom was a powerful witch; her grandmother had been muggleborn and Alice was as powerful as Lily. Being Harry's Godmother, she would want custody of Harry and that would ruin his plans to mold him into the perfect weapon. Although, if Harry were closer, he could have more influence over his childhood and make sure he was properly trained from a young age. He could see to it that he was better trained in magic than if he lived with the abusive muggles, so perhaps he should consider it. If the treatment was successful, it might make for a viable back-up plan. He and Neville would make a good pair as the Longbottoms and Potters have been allies for over a thousand years. Their magic is almost attuned to each other so that it can work together more efficiently. "Very well, Augusta; that would allow Remus to search for Harry while Alice and Frank are being treated. Very good."

"Albus, I cannot see how I can go," said a very pregnant Molly Weasley; she was in her last month of pregnancy and looked like she could go into labor at any moment, "and Bill and Charlie are too young to go and study dragons!"

"Ah well, yes, I do see how that can be an issue," said Albus.

"I would go to Romania, Egypt and Italy and take my NEWTS class with me," said Professor Kettleburn, "I can go under the guise of a NEWTS class study trip, as well as asking for a dragon handler to come and give a lecture on dragons. I can also visit the other schools and ask for their Care of Magical Creatures teachers to send someone to give a lecture on some of their unique animals as well. Romania is known for being the only place where the Romanian Flesh-eating Bundimun, which is a creature that feeds on corpses, lives."

"Excellent, now if there is no other business or volunteers?" asked Albus, pausing for a moment, "Then this meeting is adjourned. Please see me for assistance in paying for your supplies and trips." Unfortunately, Albus would find that he could no longer access the Potter Vaults. As Harry Potter was missing, officially, Gringotts had frozen his vaults until such time as he is found. Not even Albus Dumbledore could access them. Well, Albus had a very large Order of the Phoenix vault, full of assets from the War with Grindlewald. His money from his Order of Merlin and his defeat of Grindlewald as well as donations from grateful families, had it almost as full as one of the Potter Vaults. He could dip into that without too much trouble. Plus, all the members of the order were asked to donate at least 1 sickle a month to help keep finances up. Albus made it seem like the vault funds would barely cover the monthly expenses, but that was just so he would have a large reserve to draw on when Lord Voldemort returned. He never dipped into the Order vault except for Order business; his salary as Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Headmaster was over 2000 Galleons a month, which he put over half of into the Order Vault, so it was no big deal to be unable to access the Potter Vault. The School would pay for Professor Kettleburn's trip if it was a NEWTS class trip, so that would be better than the Weasleys.

Everything was falling into place. Aberforth would cover Russia and the surrounding countries. Alastor would cover South America; he knew how to scry, so he would be able to find Harry if he was in South America. Professor Kettleburn, an energetic young man, would look for Harry and report back. Unknown to Albus, the only wild cards were Remus and Augusta. Unfortunately for Albus's plan, Remus cared greatly about Harry; Harry was the child he would never be able to have, so to him (and to the wolf) Harry was his son. Albus did not know this and thought that Remus's loyalty to him was absolute. Augusta loved her son and daughter-in-law and grandson very much. Right now her focus was on getting Alice and Frank treated; she was never blindly loyal to anyone and never would be.

The year that Remus graduated, he traveled to Tibet. They helped him to soothe the savage bloodlust of the werewolf. They had ways and techniques of making the wolf-mind docile, even somewhat civilized. Every transformation since then was easier for Remus, as the wolf did not seek human flesh and as long as he transformed in a forest that had deer, the wolf-mind was happy. Moony loved deer, rabbit, and moose; he hated human flesh; he told Remus that humans tasted like raw sewage.

No one in the Order and indeed, no one outside of Eureka knew about Eureka Division M Section M. Working there was a healer by the name of Selena Lovegood, who studied curse based conditions. She had a loving husband, Xeno Lovegood, and was in her last month of pregnancy. Xeno worked for Section C; bless him, he did love his creatures. So far, he'd discovered 6 new creatures, including a snorkack; although, the snorkack did not have a horn, it did look like a Rhinoceros, except it was a greenish color and had 6 stubby legs, with thick blue toenails. The blood and skin of the snorkack was very potent in certain potions and the toenails were used to make grenade potions.

* * *

**AN:**

**Okay, please remember the facts from last chapter, especially the amulet that will protect Jack from certain spells. That is going to be a very important thing to remember in the next few chapters. **

**A grenade potion is a potion in a bag; like those first aid packs that heat up when you break the capsule, you break the capsule of the potion bag, and throw it as hard as you can. The reaction with what's in the capsule takes 15 seconds and the impact of being thrown makes it explode. Remember that as it will be important later.**

**I will reiterate here three things about Remus that will be important to remember. First, Remus is NOT blindly loyal to Dumbledore. Second, Remus, after getting over the initial shock, does not believe Sirius Black is guilty; he tried to get a trial but Umbridge threatened him so he dropped it. At this time, Crouch is still Head of the DMLE, and he hates Remus and would love to see him in Azkaban. Third, Remus traveled to Tibet when he graduated and they helped him to soothe the wolf's mind, and to make it more civilized; eventually, Remus gave the wolf's mind the name Moony, and to Moony, Harry is his cub. Remember these 3 things as they will be important later.**

**Remus does not know yet, but he can appeal to the ICW and ask for an investigation into the trial; if the ICW finds that Sirius Black did not get a trial, and Sirius Black asks for a trial via the ICW, then the ICW has to grant one, by law. Albus, even with his position, cannot block this; if he does, he is in Contempt of the Rules and Regulations, and will be dismissed from the ICW. Remember these facts. Also remember the Longbottoms as they will play an important role in the future.**

**Selena Lovegood is studying lycanthropy. Please remember this as it will be important in the future. She is a semi-canonical semi-OC character. There was a real Mrs. Lovegood, mother of Luna, and wife to Xeno, but she was dead in the books. That's why she's both semi-canonical and semi-original. Her actual character will probably be more original instead of canonical.**

**Reminder: Section M studies healing magic and Section C studies magical creatures.**


End file.
